Sometimes the world is black and white
by Matthew G Given
Summary: AU one shot. This is just something I had to get off of my chest. Contains spoilers for episode 602. How I think the episode should of ended. Beckett can't just stand by and help cover up a murder even if there is nothing she can do about it she will not work to protect murders. This is Beckett's reaction to being told the world is not black and white.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Castle and if you didn't see the end of last night's episode this will not make a whole lot of sense to you but this is how it should have ended if you ask me.**

**Sometimes the World is in Black and White.**

Beckett sat for a moment stunned,she could not believe she had just heard her boss justify covering up a murder and obstruction of justice on the grounds that "the world is not black and white",if it wasn't then what were they fighting for,she had a hard choice to make only it wasn't so hard because she knew what it was like to have someone you loved murdered and then be told it was for the "Greater good." it wasn't hard because her mother's ring was still on a chain around her neck. it wasn't hard because she was wearing her father's watch,which was a reminder of what the loss of a loved one without answers could do to someone.

"Sometimes the world is in black and white." Beckett said shakily out loud,This got Agent McCord's attention she was half way down the hall when she turned and walked forcefully back to Beckett.

"Do you have any idea what you are saying Agent Beckett?" She challenged.

"Yes I do." Beckett confirmed becoming more sure of herself,she had to take a stand or she would be betraying everything she had ever stood for. "If the victims don't matter and certain people are allowed to murder whoever they want then what good are we doing?"

"We are protecting this country and you should know that is good enough." McCord shot back.

"No it isn't!" Beckett almost yelled she knew where this was going but she had to get her say before it got there. She then stood silently as she gathered her thoughts and courage,she knew that she was about to cross a line that she could not uncross. She was tired and emotional and for a moment she was not sure if she really wanted to cross it,after all if she did she would not be in a position to do any good any more,still if she wasn't doing good in the first place what good was the position?

McCord seemed to be wait for Beckett to come to her senses and change her mind and Beckett came very close but then she remembered something she had once told Castle about her mother's case. "Knowing the truth matters." Could she really be a party to keeping the truth from someone else? Wouldn't this make her as dirty as Bracken? How did she know that the person she was protecting would not kill someone else? But none of these clinched it for her,she thought back to her old captain Roy Montgomery. He had been faced with this same choice,go along with something wrong for the greater good or get out,he had gone along with it and it had haunted him and killed him in the end. it was at that moment she knew if she went along with this she would have to spend the rest of her life hiding the truth and walling up a part of herself. The only way she would be able to live with herself would be if she rebuilt the wall that she had spent so much time tearing down. She then thought back to the man in the hospital room,didn't he deserve better then that,she owed him more then going back to finding behind her wall for a job. She needed to end this,she had promised Castle that they would work things out and she intended to keep her word. She made her choice there was no going back,she took a deep breath and then looked McCord in the eyes as she spoke calmly not giving away her true emotional state.

"I can't go along with this. I'm sorry but I have to resign."

Beckett then handed over her badge and gun and turned to go back into the hospital room leaving a very stunned McCord standing behind her. She didn't know what the future held for her but she knew that if she had kept working as an agent she would be doing what had been done to her when the truth about her mother's case was kept from her to other people and she could not do that so her heart felt light despite the fact that she no longer had a job and Castle was in the hospital and somehow she got the feeling her mother would be proud. Maybe she was a child but sometimes children get things right and sometimes the world is in Black and white.

**Sorry but after last night's episode I had to get this off of my chest. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Notes please read,thank you

** Okay as you could see I made some changes in response to the feedback I got to try and keep things more in character for Beckett and explain things on a more emotional character based level instead of a grand moral stand one. I hope I got it right this time please let me know what you think of the newly edited story and which version you like best. I still have the old version which I can repost if you think that works better. Please let me know what you think in the form of reviews and pms as those are huge help. As always thanks for reading and for your support.**


End file.
